Reaching For The Dream
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Kiri terbangun dari tidurnya dan teringat pada gunting legendaris yang dicuri Billy kemarin malam. Dengan apa Kiri harus menghadapi pertandingan final? OneShot -KirixBilly-


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei

**Reaching For The Dream**

_Hari ini sangat penting. Aku harus bangun hari ini. Harus._

_Tapi dengan apa aku harus menghadapi hari ini?_

_Sialan… kepalaku sakit… kenapa sih?_

_Seperti ada yang tidak beres. Apa mungkin masalah tadi malam? _

_Benda itu bukan apa-apa… bukan apa-apa. _

_Ya ampun… kenapa aku cemas begini?_

_Seperti sebagian jiwaku ikut hilang._

_Padahal aku tak ingin menyalahkan Billy. _

_Anak itu hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan tanpa aku menyalahkannya._

_Aku harus bangun._

_Si bodoh itu tak mungkin menghadapi pertandingan tanpa aku, tangannya kan bermasalah._

_Rasanya lama-lama pikiranku makin kacau._

_Sudahlah… yang penting aku harus bangun sekarang._

###

Billy menatap ke arah jam dinding. _2 jam lagi_… dia menghela nafas. Apa Kiri bisa menghadapi pertandingan tanpa gunting emasnya? Billy memukul kepalanya sendiri. _Bodoh… sekarang aku harus menelan semua rasa bersalah ini sendirian._

"Kau sedang apa?"

Billy menoleh, mendapati Kiri telah memakai t-shirt SP dan topinya yang biasa. Pelan-pelan Billy mengatur nafasnya, berusaha mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang frustasi.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Billy tersenyum.

"Yahh… kita harus bersiap-siap kan?" Kiri mengecek barang dalam tasnya. Billy memperhatikan tangan Kiri yang sedikit gemetar.

"Kiri-chan," panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Billy hati-hati.

Kiri menatapnya heran. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Billy lagi.

"Iya… kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Wajahmu merah."

"Ohh…" Kiri merasakan keringat dinginnya mulai keluar lagi. "Sepertinya tidak ada masalah." Kiri berusaha meyakinkan Billy. Tetapi saat dia menatap matanya, Kiri merasa pandangannya mulai kabur.

Kiri cepat-cepat menarik langkahnya. "Aku berangkat."

Billy mengikutinya dengan pandangan cemas. Kiri berusaha meraih pintu, tapi entah kenapa bumi terasa lebih sulit dipijak, segalanya mulai berputar…

BRAK!

###

"Aku harus pergi." Kiri berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Yang benar saja! Kau baru minum obat dan harus istirahat!" Billy protes.

"Tapi pertandingan ini penting sekali."

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting!" Billy menahan tangan Kiri. Kiri menatapnya sekilas, lalu melepaskan tangannya pelan.

"Tidak." Kiri memperbaiki letak topinya. "Ini masa depan SP."

"Tapi kan…" Billy berusaha mencegah Kiri yang sudah membuka pintu. Kiri menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang. Bola matanya tajam menatap mata Billy.

"Lagipula dia tak mungkin bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian."

Billy terdiam mendengar ketegasan dalam kata-kata Kiri. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun walau Kiri telah pergi menjauh. "Maksudmu Narumi?" Billy menghela nafas.

"Anak itu sudah pergi?"

Billy menoleh dan mendapati kakek yang tadi datang ke rumah baru saja membuat teh dari dapur. Billy tak tahu siapa kakek itu, tapi sepertinya dia mengenal Kiri. Tadi kakek itu juga membantunya saat menyiapkan kompres.

"Ya, Kiri-chan sudah pergi." Billy mengangguk.

Kakek itu meminum tehnya sendiri. "Nekat juga dia."

Billy menghela nafas putus asa. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kakek itu mulai menatap Billy. "Kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya? Dasar bodoh!"

"Eh?" Billy menatap heran, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar. "Ah, iya… iya!"

###

"Cukup satu gunting saja."

Narumi menatap Kiri heran. "Memang hanya ada satu gunting kan?"

Kiri menyadari pandangannya yang kabur. "Ah… aku bercanda kok."

Narumi mulai mencemaskan Kiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Kiri tak menjawab, dia menatap gunting di tangannya. _Aku tidak boleh kalah._

Billy menatap Kiri dari kejauhan. _Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak seperti memegang gunting_, pikir Billy. Kiri menggunting dengan ekspresi frustasi di wajahnya. Ketrampilannya masih mengagumkan walau kecepatannya sedikit berkurang. Kiri seperti sedang menahan beban di tangannya. Billy menghela nafas. _Ini salahku… ini salahku…_

Kiri merasakan tangannya bergerak semakin cepat di rambut Kanako. Sementara kepalanya terasa makin berputar, Kiri tetap berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Hei, kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Narumi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kiri, tetap berusaha konsentrasi.

"Kalau ada masalah, sebaiknya aku ikut membantumu, jadi—"

"Sudahlah… aku baik-baik saja kok." Kiri memotong perkataan Narumi. _Ya Tuhan… Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi kalau dia bicara terus? _

"Daripada mencemaskan orang lain, lebih baik kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri. Tanganmu masih bermasalah kan?" Kiri sedikit menoleh ke arah Narumi. Narumi merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja! Daripada aku sepertinya kau masih lebih bermasalah!" seru Narumi. Kiri merasa angin di dalam kepalanya berputar makin cepat. _Bagus… sekarang dia malah teriak di telingaku._

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Deg~!

Kiri merasa gerakan mengguntingnya nyaris berhenti dan pikirannya terasa kosong, tapi Kiri tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Sekarang dia merasa pendengarannya bermasalah. _Apa? Barusan dia bilang apa?_

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kiri.

Narumi sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku bilang aku khawatir…"

Kiri tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, tiba-tiba sisir yang dipegang Kiri terjatuh. "Ah, aku menjatuhkannya."

Narumi menghela nafas dan mengambilkan sisir itu. Kiri menatapnya sekilas. "Jadi, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Narumi menahan kekesalannya, wajahnya memerah sekarang. "Sudahlah… lupakan saja."

"Lagipula kau harus ingat, walau tanganku bermasalah, aku tetap hair-stylist SP," kata Narumi. Kiri tersenyum. _Dasar Narunaru bodoh._

"Kiri-chan!" panggil Billy keras.

Kiri menoleh, nyaris tidak mempercayai pandangan matanya pada gunting emas di tangan Billy. Billy mendekati Kiri, menatap tepat di bola matanya. "Ini…" Billy menyerahkan gunting emas itu, berusaha membayar semua kesalahannya. "Aku percaya Kiri-chan akan menang di pertandingan ini."

"Baik…" Kiri tersenyum lembut. Billy balas tersenyum. _Sudah cukup… sepertinya dia memaafkanku._

Kiri menatap gunting emasnya, gunting legendarisnya, _sebagian jiwanya._

Tiba-tiba udara terasa penuh di pernafasannya, Kiri mulai menggunting dengan ketrampilannya yang mempesona dan kecepatannya yang di luar batas. Pada saat itu tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Koshiba Kiri.

###

"Jadi semuanya berakhir baik?" Kiri tersenyum.

Billy nyengir. "Yahh… tapi kau pingsan juga akhirnya. Padahal kau bilang baik-baik saja dan—"

"Iya, iya… aku tahu," potong Kiri.

"Kau hebat," puji Billy tulus.

Kiri menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

"Walaupun kau sakit tapi SP bisa menang karenamu," jelasnya.

"Bukan karena aku kok, semuanya bekerja sama-sama. Eh, kau lihat tadi Narunaru menggunting dengan Wizard Cut? Hebat juga dia. Sejak kapan dia bisa melakukannya?" kata Kiri kagum.

Billy menelan ludah. "Kau lebih hebat kok."

Kiri tersenyum manis."Makasih… eh, jangan-jangan kau iri padanya?" tanya Kiri langsung.

Mata Billy melebar, kaget.

"HAH? Yang benar saja aku iri pada hair-stylist amatiran seperti dia! Aku hanya tidak mau mengakui kemampuan si besar kepala itu! Biasa saja kok!" bantah Billy.

"Lama-lama kau pasti mengakuinya."

"A-apa?" Billy tersentak.

"Dia kan jenius." Kiri tersenyum lebar.

Billy mengangkat alis. "Oh ya… yang benar saja," katanya sambil lalu.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian berkorban banyak untuk kemenangan ya?" Billy menatap infus di tangan Kiri. "Tangan Narumi juga sudah dibebat sekarang. Payah…"

Kiri tersenyum sekilas. "Yang penting SP tidak perlu dibubarkan, Narunaru bebas dari kewajiban jadi penerus ayahnya, rumahku juga tidak jadi disita."

"Iya… untung saja." Billy tersenyum.

"Sepertinya semua merayakan kemenangan ini ya? Tapi tadi aku melihat Narumi dan Ochiai bertengkar di sepanjang koridor. Ngapain sih mereka?" keluh Billy heran.

"Humm… mungkin mereka punya urusan sendiri." Kiri mengangkat bahu.

###

"BESOK?"

"Kiri-chan yang benar saja! Kau mau pergi besok?" Kei tercekat.

Kiri hanya mengangguk. "Yahh… begitulah."

"Ke-kenapa baru beritahu sekarang?" Ochiai shock.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, ini sangat mendadak. Tiket pesawatnya sudah di tangan." Kiri menjelaskan seadanya.

"Ta-tapi… kenapa cepat sekali?" desak Kanako.

"Soalnya—eh… sebentar, aku angkat ponselku dulu." Kiri membuka flap ponselnya. "Ya? Billy? Baik, aku akan segera pulang."

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Ochiai langsung.

"Ya… aku harus berkemas-kemas. Lagipula Billy berangkat ke L.A hari ini," jawab Kiri.

"Dia pergi hari ini?" Ochiai sedikit terkejut. Kiri mengangguk.

"Sampai besok." Kiri membuka pintu dan pergi. Semua memandang kepergiannya, masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kei melirik Narumi. "Narunaru, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?"

###

"Kau berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya. Hmm… apalagi ya yang kurang?" Billy memeriksa barang-barangnya yang sudah rapi. "Kiri-chan, kau juga harus bersiap-siap untuk besok kan?" tegur Billy melihat Kiri hanya mengawasinya. Kiri menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama kami?" tanya Kiri. Billy tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin merepotkan keluargamu lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan," kata Kiri.

Billy tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Tapi mulai hari ini aku ingin berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain lagi," tandas Billy.

Kiri terpana sesaat. "Ya, aku mengerti." Kiri mengangguk.

"Kiri-chan, kau sudah memaafkanku soal kemarin kan?" tanya Billy ragu-ragu.

Kiri menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Soal gunting emas itu…"

"Lupakan saja," kata Kiri cepat. "Lagipula kau sudah mengembalikannya padaku."

Billy menghela nafas. "Aku tahu aku bodoh. Bisa-bisanya terpengaruh dengan perkataan ayah Narumi."

Kiri menepuk bahu Billy pelan. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran paman itu. Dia mengekang Narunaru, juga memaksamu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja. Semuanya sudah lewat. Kalian berdua sekarang bebas dan bisa melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan," Kiri tersenyum lembut. "Raih impianmu sendiri ya. Kau pasti bisa jauh lebih profesional daripada yang sekarang ini."

"Kau juga." Billy tersenyum. "Raih impianmu."

"Ya, tentu saja." Kiri mengangguk yakin.

"Kita akan jadi profesional sama-sama kan?" tanya Billy.

Kiri menatapnya beberapa saat. "Ya…" Kiri melepas topi dari kepalanya. "Pasti." Dia tersenyum dan memakaikan topinya di kepala Billy. Billy terpana.

"Sampai ketemu di L.A" Billy mengambil kopernya.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarkanmu?" tanya Kiri.

Billy tertawa. "Tidak perlu, Kiri-chan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula besok pasti kita bertemu lagi di L.A. Kau harus siapkan barang-barangmu juga."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kiri mengangkat bahu.

Billy tersenyum, meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti saat dia teringat sesuatu.

Billy berbalik dan menatap Kiri. "Kiri-chan."

Kiri menatap heran pada Billy yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kiri tidak mengerti. _Apa masih ada barang yang ketinggalan? _

Billy melepas topi di kepalanya, memasangnya kembali di kepala Kiri. "Aku rasa ada orang yang lebih baik menerima hal ini." Billy nyengir.

Mata Kiri melebar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Billy cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Kiri berpikir lebih jauh.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
